Cała noc w lesie śmierci - i co jeszcze?
Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - odc. 8 Agnes:-Po długiej nieobecności - witajcie w kolejnym odcinku ROKU... PŁYNNEGO... KOSZMARUUU!! No cóż... odcinek powinien zostać wyemitowany 7 marca, ale ponieważ autorka jest leniem... Therya:-Ty uważaj co mówisz! Grabisz sobie! Agnes:-No więc... mamy 21 marzec... jakieś komentarze? Einar:-Za tydzień jest dzień metalowca.. Agnes:-O.o - Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś?! To miejsce dla prowadzących! Therya:-Ja go wpuściłam. Chciałam zobaczyć twoją minę. Agnes:-Ale z tym dniem metalowca to żart, nie? Therya:-Jasne, że nie - to coroczne święto takich jak on - 29 marca. Agnes:-No to mnie zdziwiłaś... Einar:-Mogę już iść? Therya:-Oczywiście, chciałam tylko, byś zrobił niespodziankę Agnes... Agnes:*mruczy pod nosem* zrobił... niespodziankę... Agnes... jasnee... Therya:-No więc... skoro nasza Agnes zachowuje się dziwnie, to ja podam wam kilka informacji o zawodnikach, którzy bardzo cieszyli się, mając 21 dni wolnych od zadań. Nie, nie byłam leniem - chciałam im tylko zrobić małą przerwę. Agnes:-Jasne, jasne... Therya:-Cicho siedź. No więc tak: ostatnio zauważono zmiany w zachowaniu zawodników. Izma co noc znika, niewiadomo gdzie... nawet nasze kamery tego nie rejestrują! Aithne udaje, że to, co zrobiła w poprzednim odcinku było wywołane szokiem pourazowym i to nie jej wina, że Einar akurat był w pobliżu. Wierzymy jej? Amy też ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje. Coraz częściej zaszywa się w lesie, sama. Nie wiadomo po co. Nawet Shinji częściej się budzi! A Stefania cały czas pisze coś w swoim notatniku! Jakież to podejrzane! Muszę się dostać do tych jej notatek - może jest ona tajnym szpiegiem, który planuje porwać Agnes? Agnes:-EJ! Therya:-Nie przerywaj mi! Z Judaszem wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Nie licząc tego, że po obejrzeniu podsumowania, myśli, że to on sprawił, że Einar nie jest już satanistą i cały czas zawraca mu głowę jakimiś skomplikowanymi radami, których Einar oczywiście nie chce słuchać. A Vlad... jest miły i dobrze wychowany. Szok. Nie trzeba wyjaśnień? (czytaj: Podsumowanie RPK, a zrozumiesz powody, dla których Vlad jest kulturalny). Agnes:-A teraz nagrania z ukrytej kamery... Therya:-Nie będzie nagrań z ukrytej kamery! Agnes:-A to niby czemu? Therya:-Bo nie! Agnes:-Ale wszyscy lubią nagrania z ukrytej kamery!! Therya:-Mogłaś o tym pomyśleć, zanim zjadłaś tę swoją "ukrytą kamerę"! Agnes:-Ja nic nie zjadałam! Therya:-Jak nie ty to kto? Agnes:-No dobra... to ja... wyglądała jak ser... Therya:-Nareszcie się przyznałaś. No więc... *growl*ZACZYNAMY ODCINEK!!! Alaska, 22 marzec. Miejsce nieznane: Słońce wzeszło nad uczestnikami RPK, którzy właśnie budzili się jeden po drugim w zupełnie nieznanym miejscu. Gdy obudzili sięwszyscy (oprócz jednej osoby rzecz jasna), rozpoczęła się dyskusja nad ich położeniem. Amy:-Gdzie my jesteśmy? Izma:-Najprawdopodobniej to ten las na północ od bazy. Einar:-Po prostu uwielbiam się budzić w takich dzikich miejscach. Amy:-Jesteśmy w niebezpiecznej sytuacji a ty wychodzisz z sarkazmem idioto?! Einar:-To nie był sarkazm... po prostu uwielbiam budzić się w dzikich miejscach. Izma:-Ja też, ale niekoniecznie, gdy jest to las i gdy jestem z grupą dzikusów, takich jak Vlad. Vlad:-Wypraszam to sobie, panienko Izmo. Jestem gentleman'em. Aithne:-Izma, ja się z tobą nie zgadzam. Dzikie miejsca są durne. Stefania:-Tu coś jest! *wskazuje na list wywieszony na drzewie*. Judasz:-Być może to wskazówki, jak wrócić do bazy. Bóg jest dla nas łaskawy. Aithne:-Bóg nigdy nie działa w taki sposób... Jego działania są ledwie dostrzegalne.. Judasz:-Co ty wiesz o Bogu? Aithne:-Nie tylko ty jesteś tu chrześcijaninem. Gdy jeszcze miałam rodziców, zdążyłam przeczytać kilka razy Biblię. Poza tym moja Biblia ocalała. Obecnie jest w bazie w naszym domku... Einar:-Ta? *wyciąga zza pleców Biblię* Aithne:-ODDAWAJ TO! Einar:-A co będę z tego miał? Aithne:-Spełniony dobry uczynek. Chłopak otworzył Biblię. Einar:-Z tego, co tu wyczytałem, dobre uczynki nie liczą się do zbawienia. Konieczna jest tylko łaska Boża, nie? Aithne:*O.o*-Ty naprawdę to czytałeś! Judasz:-To naprawdę wielki postęp Einarze, powinieneś teraz... Einar:-Ty się zamknij, z tobą nie rozmawiam. Vlad:-Słuchajcie! To list od Agnes. Nie wydostaniemy się stąd, jeśli się do niego nie zastosujemy! Stefania:-Tu jest napisane: "Witajcie w lesie śmierci, ofiary. Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to... przetrwać. Las ten kryje mnóstwo pułapek, niebezpieczeństw i ... zmutowanych niedźwiedziodinozaurów! Jeśli chcecie, by było wam łatwiej - możecie spróbować znaleźć plecaki, porozrzucane gdzieś po lesie. Aha, i jeszcze jedno: Musicie się poruszać dwójkami, które oczywiście wyznaczę ja: Amy i Judasz..." Amy:-ŻE CO?! NO CHYBA SOBIE ROBISZ JAJA!! Stefania:-To nie ja wybieram. Mogę czytać dalej? Izma:-Czytaj. Stefania:-"...Einar i Aithne..." Aithne:-Nie! Znowu? Ja nie chcę! On mi ukradł Biblię! Mój skarb! Einar:-Będzie zabawnie... *posyła Aithne "czarujący" uśmiech* Aithne odpowiedziała mu grymasem... Stefania:-"Tradycyjnie Izma z Shinjim. No i Stefania z Vladem. Tyle. Agnes... Hahahahahahahaahahahah... serio myśleliście, że to od Agnes. Spadać. Therya". Amy:-Ona jest nienormalna. Nienormalne babsko! Izma:-Ja tam już ją wolę od Agnes... Vlad:-Tu jest coś jeszcze. 4 mapy - po jednej dla każdej drużyny. Aithne:-Więc musimy się rozdzielić. Kiepsko. Einar:-W mniejszych grupach łatwiej przetrwać. Nie trzeba szukać tyle jedzenia. Aithne:-Ale praca idzie szybciej. Można rozdzielić więcej ludzi do wykonywania określonego zadania np. zbierania drewna - i czas pracy skraca się kilkakrotnie. Einar:-A jednak coś wiesz o przetrwaniu... mówiłaś, że tak nienawidzisz dzikich miejsc. Aithne:-Ehh... kłamałam. Einar:-A jednak mamy wspólne zainteresowania. Einar i Aithne odeszli kłócąc się o sprawy przetrwania. Amy:-Więc tę dwójkę mamy z głowy. A może byśmy tak połączyli siły i trzymali się w szóstkę? *spojrzenie mówiące: błagam, nie zostawiajcie mnie samej z Judaszem* Vlad:-Tak nie można. To wbrew zasadom! Regulaminu trzeba przestrzegać! Amy:-VLAD NIE WKURZAJ MNIE! Stefania:-Yym... Vlad... może już chodźmy. Przecież nie chcemy kłótni! Vlad:-Zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach, Stefaniu. Vlad ze Stefanią odeszli. Amy i Izma dziwnie się na nich patrzyły. Shinji wciąż chrapał, a Judasz modlił się. Amy:-To może w czwórkę? Izma:-Myślę, że skoro to Therya, nie Agnes organizuje zadanie - nie powinniśmy łamać zasad. Ona bardziej interesuje się swoimi zadaniami, nie to co Agnes... Amy:-To babsko... Izma:-Ci... ona wszystko słyszy. Judasz:-Dobrze, Amy. Oddalmy się. Musimy rozpocząć poszukiwanie, ale najpierw pomodlimy się. Gdzie dwóch w imię Boga, tam... Amy:-Nie będę się modlić! ANARCHIA!!! Izma wykorzystując moment, w którym Amy krzyczała na Judasza, podniosła z ziemi Shinji'ego i oddaliła się wraz z nim. Tymczasem w ukrytej siedzibie Theryi: Therya:-Zawodnicy już otrzymali mój list... cudownie.. Teraz czekają ich prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwa. Therya wstała i podeszła do komputera, z którego można było obserwować każdą drużynę. Obok niego stała wielka beczka z symbolem trucizny. -Stój! - usłyszała Therya. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, kto wypowiedział te słowa. W drzwiach wejściowych stał wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem. Therya nie widziała jego twarzy, co strasznie ją zirytowało. Therya:-Kim jesteś? Tajemniczy gość:-To nie jest ważne... przejmuję RPK! Therya:-Nie pozwolę ci na to!! Mężczyzna ściągnął kaptur. Therya zachwiała się. Znała go. Miał długie blond włosy i niebieskie, zimne oczy. Therya:-Eryan... Ja... NIGDY NIE DAM CI RPK! Eryan:-Zobaczymy... Wiem tylko, że rząd nie pozwoli ci dłużej prowadzić tego programu. Therya patrzyła na niego z nienawiścią. Był to człowiek, którego znała od podstawówki. Jej dawny wróg. Nie wiedziała, że przylezie za nią aż do RPK. Therya:-I tak to zrobię... Therya przycisnęła guzik rozpoczynający zadanie. Eryan zmierzył ją wzrokiem, nie mając zamiaru odpuszczać. Therya:-To zadanie już się rozpoczęło... nie masz nic do gadania... Tymczasem, gdzieś w lesie: Izma szła krętą ścieżką, prowadzącą w głąb buszu. Na plecach niosła Shinji'ego, który był dla niej tylko ciężarem. Nie wiedziała, czemu właściwie się w to wplątała. Czemu zakochała się w kimś, z kim zamieniła zaledwie parę słów. I czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i położyła Shinji'ego na ziemi. Zbliżała się pora obiadu, a ona nie miała pojęcia, gdzie można w lesie znaleźć jedzenie. Szczególnie, że był chłodny, marcowy dzień. Uklękła nad Shinji'm. Przyjrzała się dokładnie jego śpiącej twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się. Izma:-Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre sny. Pogładziła jego czoło, po czym położyła się gdzieś na zimnej ziemi i zasnęła, mając nadzieję że jakoś przetrwa. Nie wiedziała nic. Nie wiedziała, czy Shinji czuje to samo, co ona. Nie wiedziała także, że z chwilą, w której zasnęła, chłopak obudził się i zaczął szukać jedzenia specjalnie dla niej. W zupełnie innej, mroczniejszej części lasu: Amy szła z zatyczkami do uszu. Nie mogła już wytrzymać Judasza, który według niej trwał tylko w swojej bezsensownej paplaninie. Wierzyła w Boga, ale było to dla niej nie do pomyślenia, mówić przez cały czas na jeden temat. Odwróciła się. Judasz stąpał boso, nie zwarzając na temperaturę. Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu ze zdziwieniem. Amy:-Dziwny z ciebie gość... Judasz:-Wiesz, jestem po prostu sobą. Tak mi lepiej. Amy:-Sobą? A ja niby nie jestem sobą? Judasz:-Ty wydajesz się być zawładnięta... przez muzykę punkową... Amy podniosła rękę, by uderzyć Judasza, jednak powstrzymała się. Dotarły do niej słowa chłopaka. Zrozumiała, że ma on trochę racji. Amy:-Spadaj. Też jestem sobą. I tak jestem mniej na pokaz niż ty. Judasz wzruszył ramionami, odwróciwszy wzrok od Amy. Amy:-Poza tym musimy znaleźć jedzenie, więc... ruchy! Judasz:-Ty nie pomożesz? Amy:-Nie chce mi się. Wkurzyłeś mnie, a poza tym jestem dziewczyną. Więc ruchy!! Judasz:-Ehh... Chłopak oddalił się w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, zostawiając śmiejącą się z niego Amy na polanie. Dziewczyna była mocno rozbawiona. Na północ od miejsca, w którym Izma zasnęła: Aithne:-Czemu cały czas kierujemy się na północ? Einar:-Jestem człowiekiem północy. Lubię północ. Aithne:-Zatrzymajmy się. Pamiętaj, ten las jest niebezpieczny. Jak narazie nic się nam nie stało, ale kto wie... jeśli pójdziemy dalej... Einar odwrócił się w stronę Aithne. Była dziwnie szczęśliwa. Na jej twarzy widniał promienny uśmiech. Einar również uśmiechnął się. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale uwielbiał obserwować wyraz twarzy Aithne. Szczególnie, jeśli był nim uśmiech. Aithne:-Jak widzisz - mam dzisiaj dobry dzień i nikt, nawet ty go nie zniszczy. Einar uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, co nie było u niego normalne. Einar:-Może mały szok pourazowy? Aithne odwróciła się, by ukryć rumieniec, który perfidnie pojawił się na jej twarzy. Aithne:-To nie jest śmieszne. To nie jest zupełnie śmieszne... ale... jak mówiłam - nie zepsujesz mi dnia. Nawet ty. I nie próbuj żadnych... podejrzanych ruchów. Einar:-Pochlebiasz sobie. A właśnie... ta Amy... Ona jest taka piękna... Aithne zamarła, słysząc to. Przypomniało jej się coś, obraz z przeszłości. Działo się to wtedy, gdy jeszcze miała rodziców. Chodziła do klasy z dziewczyną o imieniu Amy, która była najładniejsza w klasie. W dniu, kiedy zginęli jej rodzice, Aithne zapytała ich, czy uważają, że jest ładna. Oni odparli jej: "Córeczko... jesteś dość ładna, ale są ludzie ładniejsi od ciebie. Dziewczyny, które ubierają się bardziej dziewczęco. Na przykład ta Amy... Ona jest taka piękna". Było to ostatnie zdanie rodziców, które wypowiedzieli do niej. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Zazwyczaj ostatnie słowa brzmią bardziej poetycko, na przykład: "Zawsze będziemy z tobą. W twoim sercu." albo "Nie poddawaj się, nawet gdy nas zabraknie". W przypadku Aithne były to słowa, mówiące, że jest za mało dziewczęca. A teraz Einar powtarza jej to samo. Tyle, że tym razem bolało trochę bardziej. Aithne nie wiedziała czemu. Postanowiła się jednak nie odzywać. Westchnęła i podążyła za Einarem, udając, że nic nie zakłóciło jej radości. Kilka godzin później zapadła ciemna noc. W lesie śmierci trudno było cokolwiek zobaczyć, jednakże każda z drużyn jakoś sobie poradziła. Izma i Shinji natknęli się nawet na niedźwiedzia, ale ten dzięki dyplomacji Shinji'ego tak ich polubił, że pozwolił im przenocować w swojej jaskini. Judasz poprosił Boga, by wskazał mu drogę do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca. Z początku Amy nie chciała za nim iść, nie wierząc, że Bóg ma go w opiece, jednak zmieniła zdanie zaraz po tym, gdy trafili na opuszczoną willę w środku lasu. Aithne i Einar po długich poszukiwaniach znaleźli małą grotę w najwyższym punkcie lasu. Jaskinia niedźwiedzia: Izma obudziła się. Pamiętała, że zasnęła, gdy tylko razem z Shinjim dotarli do kryjówki niedźwiedzia. Ziewnęła, po czym rozejrzała się wokoło. Pod nogami miała koc. Obok niej siedział Shinji, wpatrujący się w sklepienie jaskini. Izma:-Hej... skąd się wziął ten koc? Shinji:-Gdy spałaś, znalazłem ekwipunek, o którym była mowa w liście od Theryi. Myślałem, że ci się przyda. Izma:-Przydał się. Dziewczyna owinęła się nim. Izma:-Powiedz mi Shinji... czemu nie śpisz? Shinji:-Nie wiem. Czuję się czasem, jakbyś zabierała mi część snu. Izma znieruchomiała. Istotnie - ostatnio coraz częściej spała. Ale czy to możliwe, że to dlatego, że czerpała ze snów Shinjiego? Izma:-Może będziesz miał szansę normalnie fukncjonować... Shinji:-Nie chcę... świat snów jest wspanialszy niż rzeczywistość. Szczególnie, że nie rani tak bardzo... Izma:-Rani? Shinji:-Ludzie wyrządzili mi już wystarczające krzywdy... Izma:-Co się stało? Shinji:-Wolałbym o tym nie mówić... Izma:-Mi możesz powiedzieć... Dziewczyna nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Chciała powtórzyć prośbę, ale zauważyła, że Shinji zasnął. Izma uśmiechnęła się. Miała nadzieję, że jego sny sprawią, że będzie szczęśliwy. Opuszczona chata w głębi lasu, wieczór, 21 marzec: Zmysły Stefanii wyostrzyły się, gdy wyszła z chaty, by spojrzeć na las z nowej perspektywy. Wyczuwała niebezpieczeństwo, czające sięgdzieś w mroku. Usłyszała, jak drzwi chaty otwierają się. Vlad dołączył do dziewczyny. Oboje z niepokojem wpatrywali się w las. Stefania:-Też to czujesz? Vlad skinął głową. Stefanię przeszedł dreszcz. Nie czuła się tu bezpiecznie. Niemal żałowała, że Eithne odebrała Vladowi siekierę, w tamtym Podsumowaniu. Stefania:-Nie myślisz o tym, by odzyskać swoją siekierę? Vlad:-Siekierę? Przecież to narzędzie wojny! Nigdy nie miałem w dłoni siekiery. Stefania mimowolnie zaśmiała się. Vlad:-To miejsce jest niebezpieczne. Może wejdziemy do środka? Stefania:-Tchórz... nowy Vlad jest tchórzem!! WEŹ TY MNIE NIE ROZŚMIESZAJ!! NIECH WRÓCI STARY VLAD!! Stefania nie przypominała sobie, kiedy ostatnio krzyczała. Zazwyczaj była miła i spokojna, teraz jednak to się nie liczyło. Czuła, że zbliża sięZło. Czuła, że jej życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie i, że jeśli nie wróci dawny Vlad, może tej nocy nie przeżyć. Vlad wrócił do chaty. Dziewczyna nie mogła zrobić tego samego. Czuła złą aurę, dobiegającą z niej. Westchnęła cicho i rzuciła się biegiem w las. Grota skalna, dokładne miejsce nieznane: Aithne siedziała sama, w zimnej jaskini. Einar wyszedł gdzieś, dawno temu. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że ma to jakiś związek z Amy, o której tak dużo mówił tego dnia. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku, na wspomnienie tego, co się działo w przeszłości. Była zła na Einara, za to, że jej o tym przypomniał. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Zaczęło padać. Aithne posmutniała... poczuła się, jakby niebo płakało razem z nią. Gdzieś w oddali, w jakieś małe drzewo uderzył piorun. Huk gromu brzmiał przerażająco. Do groty wszedł Einar. Był cały mokry, mimo to odniósł w pewnym sensie zwycięztwo - zdobył ekwipunek. Einar:-Wróciłem. Aithne? Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Podszedł powoli do dziewczyny. Aithne:-Odejdź. Einar:-Co się stało? Aithne:-Precz. Nie chcę cię widzieć. Einar zobaczył w jej oczach łzy. Einar:-Coś się musiało stać. Jesteś silną dziewczyną - nigdy nie płaczesz z byle powodu. Aithne:-Nie rozumiesz słowa "odejdź"? Einar:-Nie odejdę, dopóki się nie dowiem, o co chodzi. Aithne:-A czemu cię to interesuje? *wstaje* Idź sobie to tej swojej "pięknej" Amy! Einar uśmiechnął się wrednie. Einar:-A więc to o to ci chodzi... Jednak jesteś zazdrosna! Czuję się zaszczycony! Aithne:-Nie o to kretynie! Po prostu przypomina mi się sytuacja z przeszłości! Einar:-Pewnie - wszystko zwalaj na sytuacje z przeszłości! Mogłabyś przestać żyć wspomnieniami i przyjąć zasadę Carpe Diem. Aithne wstała i spoliczkowała Einara. Nagły gniew, który w niej powstał był nie do opisania. Aithne:-ŁATWO CI MÓWIĆ, WIESZ?! JESTEŚ, BOGATY - MASZ WSZYSTKO, CZEGO BYĆ CHCIAŁ!! Einar spojrzał na Aithne tajemniczo. Nagle zaczął wyglądać groźniej, niż kiedykolwiek. Zbliżył się do niej, tak że dzieliło ich zaledwie parę kroków. Einar:-WSZYSTKO, CZEGO CHCĘ ODTRĄCA MNIE OD MOMENTU NASZEGO SPOTKANIA!! Aithne zakryła usta dłońmi. Nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co właśnie usłyszała. Osunęła się na podłogę i ponownie zaczęła płakać. Aithne:-No to może spróbuj porozmawiać z tym "wszystkim czego chcesz"? Bo chodzi o Amy, prawda? Sam mówiłeś, że jest piękna i w ogóle. Po co tu siedzisz i rozmawiasz z taką brzydką dziewczyną jak ja? Einar usiadł obok niej. Nagle roześmiał się. Einar:-Naprawdę jesteś taka niemądra? To bezwłose dziwadło miałoby być piękne? Uśmiechnął się, najszczerzej i najpiękniej jak umiał. Einar:-Nie ma piękniejszej od ciebie... To mówiąc, pocałował ją. Oszołomiona Aithne, zapomniała, że powinna się wyrywać. Gdzieś w głębi lasu, w miejscu, w którym panuje Zło: Stefania stała i nasłuchiwała odgłosów z głębi lasu. Poczuła, że ktoś lub coś ją obserwuje. Dziewczynie przez głowę przemknęła myśl: "To drapieżnik, który szuka swojej ofiary...". Nie myliła się. Zza krzaków wyłonił się ogromny niedźwiedź. Zwierzę rzuciło się na Stefanię. Dziewczyna próbowała uciekać, lecz potknęła się. Drapieżnik szykował się już, by zadać dziewczynie śmiertelny cios. Stefania zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że za chwilę zginie, że nie ma już dla niej ratunku. Zaczęła płakać. Nagle jednak, otrząsnęła się. Wzięła do ręki to, co właśnie było pod ręką - szeroką gałąź i przebiła grubą skórę niedźwiedzia. Zwierzę opadło na nią martwe. Dziewczyna wyczołgała się spod zwłok, po czym spojrzała w niebo. Słońce właśnie świtało, a do niej właśnie dochodziło to, co zrobiła. Stefania:-Ja... zabiłam... Słońce wzeszło, oznaczając koniec zadania. Dziewczyna zemdlała. Wraz ze świtem słońca, gdy zadanie dobiegło końca, las zaczął wydawać się nagle bardziej przyjazny. Zawodnicy usłyszeli głos Agnes, wzywający ich do bazy. Ku ich zdumieniu z łatwością znaleźli drogę, chociaż niektórych (na przykład Stefanię) trzeba było tam zanosić. Alaska, baza Roku Płynnego Koszmaru - plac główny: Agnes:-Witajcie. Wróciłam - cieszycie się? Amy:-Niekoniecznie. Zadanie Theryi było łatwiejsze, niż twoje wszystkie. Agnes:-No tak... nie dla każdego! *patrzy się na Stefanię, która wciąż się trzęsła* Agnes:-No cóż... powiem tak - to nie jest zadanie, które jakakolwiek z drużyn wygrała, lub przegrała, jednakże... jak w każdym odcinku - ktoś musi odejść. Sami zdecydujcie... Do zobaczenia na Ceremonii Eliminacji! 22 marca, Alaska, Baza RPK - kuchnia, Ceremonia Eliminacji: Agnes:-Jak dotąd była was ósemka, dzisiaj kolejne z was pożegna się z programem. Mam już wasze głosy. Zaraz dowiemy się, kto otrzyma ode mnie miskę Płynnego Koszmaru!! Atmosfera była napięta. Zadanie Theryi wzbudziło wśród uczestników uczucia, których budzić nie powinno. Agnes:-Bezpieczni są... Einar... Izma... Aithne... Amy... Amy:-No! Macie szczęście, że mnie nie wyrzuciliście! Agnes:-ZNOWU MI PRZERYWASZ! Kurcze, szkoda, że to nie ja decyduję o tym, kogo wywalić! No więc... kontynuując - kolejne osoby, które dzisiaj nie odpadną to... Vlad... , Stefania... No więc - Shinji czy Judasz? Agnes:-Zdecydowaną ilością głosów, nasz program opuscza... ... ... SHINJI!! Izma:-CO?! Agnes:-Przykro mi - taka jest decyzja! Izma:-To niemożliwe! Kto na niego głosował? Nikt nie odezwał się. Shinji obudził się, po czym wziął swoją miskę Płynnego Koszmaru. Shinji:-Będzie mi brakować... pewnej osoby. Izma podbiegła do Shinji'ego, po czym przytuliła go. Izma:-I tak masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Shinji:-Mmm... Izma:-Nic nie powiesz? Shinji:-Wygraj ten program. Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie stanie się to, co przewiduję. Według moich obliczeń wygra... Nagły dźwięk klaksonu zagłuszył chłopaka. Pojawiła się Therya, która odprawiła go do Kurortu Przegranych. Therya:-Idioto, chciałeś zdradzić zakończenie? Shinji:-... Agnes:-No tak... przynajmniej Therya się czymś zajęła! No to ja was żegnam! I zapraszam do oglądania kolejnych odcinków Roku... Płynnego... Koszmaru!! Podobał się ten odcinek? Tak, fajny Nawet.. Piszesz coraz gorzej! No weź daj spokój z pisaniem, bo mnie nudzisz. Płynny Koszmar! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru